Stuff I Need
rory getting jealous after some guy holly was partnered with for an project shows up to her house with a cardigan that she left at his place *diego doing something dumb (as always) and then camila and rose both yelling at him at once '''bonus: '''camila says a bunch of expletives in spanish and rose is like i don't know what she just said but i agree '''blub's bonus: '''diego's like mom why is she telling me what to do and camila's like bc she's a smart young woman who doesn't make dumb decisions and rose just trying not to laugh *carina getting hit on by some dude and she's just sitting there stealthily implying that she's gay and seeing how long she can let it go before he realises that she's not actually interested in the d at all *wes and brooke and holly and rory going on a double date and it just ends up being brooke and holly on a date while rory and wes try to awkwardly make conversation *lexi coming back to visit and witnessing monika and nadia actually getting along and she's like 'what the? did i miss something? this is still monika burmondy right?' *sam and danny stuck babysitting brooklyn at that fair and danny's an asshole and is like wow look sam you're tall enough to go on all the rides and she's like "stop it right there. stop right now" '''bonus: '''some old lady notices them and is like "aww your baby is so cute. how old is she?" and sam's like "2 and a half i think" and then the lady is like "well she's cute anyway" and looks at danny like "she has your eyes hopefully she gets some of your height too. lord knows i could've used it" and then after the lady walks away they both just laugh *Juliette is being dumb on a staircase and annoying Adrian and he's like stop it and she's like no I do what I want and he's like "you're gonna hurt yourself" and she's like "yeah, I'm sure" and she trips and sprains her ankle and he's like "are you alright" and she's like "yeah why wouldn't I be?" "so are you gonna get up?" "no my ankle hurts" and he just shakes his head and is like "I'm leaving" *Holly and Brooke have a girls night and watch movies and paint each other's nails and stuff and try those mineral mask things even tho they're like idk is this supposed to do anything *stella and brooke meeting rory but in different threads bc poor rory and stella's like "is it weird dating one of your students? i imagine it would be weird. i had this crush on my teacher once. maybe i'll date him" and holly's just like dying of embarassment like "stella pls stop i will pay you to stop" *brooke's just like "hmm so any other girlfriends?" "what no i wouldn't" "any history of breaking hearts" "no i don't..." "ever commited a felony?" "what? no." "hmmm ur ok kid" "i'm older than you" "don't backchat me" *elisa gets mad at kai fsr and he can't complain to sofia so he goes to georgia and he's like what did i do? and she's like "well ur terrible at noticing things" and he's like "nah" and she's like "yeah you are" and he's like like "what?" and she's like "well you didn't notice my haircut" "your haircut hasn't changed" "you didn't notice me sleeping with your best friend" "wait, what???" "we're talking about your problems, not mine"